1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a mounting assembly for packaging and shipping computer components.
2. Description of Related Art
In some cases, people may want to assemble computer systems themselves with parts from different sources. For example, someone may want to order the system chassis from one company and the motherboard and CPU from another company. In such circumstances, components of heat dissipating devices for the computer system that would be used to cool the CPU may be packed separately from the other components, which add to the cost of shipping.